Crazy Birthday Dream
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: When its Ash's birthday, Ash feels that his friends has forgotten about his birthday. However when Ash gets a crazy dream showing him what life would have been like he wasn't around, Ash realizes that he is important to his friends. Plus he gets surprised by his friends with a surprised birthday party at the lab.


Crazy Birthday Dream

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

It is a nice afternoon in Pallet Town as Ash is home from competing in the Unova League. That morning, Ash was happy as a Pidgey about his birthday. However he gets bummed out as his friends told him that they were busy doing other things. Ash is outside leaning against a tree looking up at the sky. 'I wonder what everyone is doing today. They know that my birthday is today, but how could they have forgotten about it. I guess they have their own things today. What if I never met them or I wasn't around when all the craziness that happened in various places'? Ash thought to himself as he takes a nap. Little does he know that the dream will be anything but sweet.

Dream Sequence

Ash is in a weird dimensional space as he looks around. "Whoa, where am I"? Ash asks himself as he looks around. Then a person walks towards Ash. He looks just like Ash but with a sadder demeanor. "Who are you"? Ash asks the guy. "I am you just a different way". The sad Ash said to Ash. Ash has a perplexed look on his face as he looks at the Sad Ash. "I am going to show you things that could have happened in your life". Sad Ash said to Ash. Ash nods to Sad Ash as they went on an eye opening journey.

They first traveled to Pewter City. Ash sees an overworked and always stressed out Brock. He is angrier, chubbier, and meaner than the Brock he knows. Ash is shocked to see Brock's siblings taken away because his parents were constantly away and Brock's negligence to his siblings. "If you were never around, this is what his life has become like this". Sad Ash said to Ash. Ash has a shocked look on his face as he sees this. "If I had a naïve, idiotic, and brash friend, maybe my life would be better than this". Brock said to himself.

Then they traveled to Cerulean City. Ash notices the gym is in different hands. "Where is Misty"? Ash asks Sad Ash. "Over there", Sad Ash said to Ash. They see Misty becoming a Sensational Sister like her older sisters. Misty becomes another valley girl like her sisters that always preformed or modeled. "If you were never around, this is what her life has become like this". Sad Ash said to Ash. Ash has a dismayed look on his face. "If I had a friend who would accept my true self, maybe my life would be better than this". Misty said to herself.

Then they traveled to Tangelo Island. Ash notices Tracey at the beach drawing for tourist. Plus Tracey is being dicated on what to draw by a rude tourist. "If you were never around, this is what his life has become like this". Sad Ash said to Ash. Ash has a stunned look on his face. "If I had a friend telling me to go for what I truly wanted, maybe my life would be better than this". Tracey said to himself.

Then they traveled to Petalburg City in the Hoenn Regiion. Ash notices May and Max at the gym. May was constantly afraid to be around pokemon. Max was bullied at school every day. "If you were never around, this is what their lives has become like this". Sad Ash said to Ash. Ash has a worried look on his face as he sees them. "Max, if you had a friend would he would be afraid of Pokemon"? May asks Max. "No, plus I would look up to him like a mentor and role model". Max said to May. May nods in agreement as they continue to watch a grand festival on television.

Then they traveled to Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region. Ash notices Dawn becoming a snob worse than Ursula. Dawn always traveled by car to her various contests. Plus Zoey and Kenny doesn't even like her. "If you were never around, this is what her life would have become". Sad Ash said to Ash. Ash is horrified to see Dawn being snobby. "If I had a friend around that saw my bubbly personality, maybe I would become a better person than this". Dawn said to herself as she and Piplup are traveling in a car to the next contest.

Then they traveled to the Unova region. Ash notices Iris in the Village of Dragons. She is a bad girl rebel in the small village and constantly agrues with the elder of the village. "If you were never around, this is what her life would have become". Sad Ash said to Ash. Ash is horrified to see Iris being a rebel. "If I had a friend that was such a little kid, maybe I would have become a better person in this no where place". Iris said to herself. In Straition City, Ash notices Cilan with a fiery personality and has anger management issues. At the gym, Cress and Chili are trying to put up with Cilan as he constantly defeats his opponents. "If you were never around, this is what his life would have become". Sad Ash said to Ash. Ash is stunned by this as he see this. "If I had a friend that likes my calm self, maybe my life would have been better than this". Cilan said to himself.

Ash looks at Sad Ash as he is curious about one other thing. "What about Pikachu"? Ash asks Sad Ash. Sad Ash looks at Ash as he knew this was coming. Sad Ash shows Pikachu being held up in a cage at Team Rocket's headquarters. "What happened"? Ash asks Sad Ash. "Pikachu was never picked and one day. It got stolen from the lab. If you were never around, it may have been held up here". Sad Ash said to Ash. Ash has a depressed look on his face. "I don't want all of this to happen. I do care about my friends and Pikachu. I want to be seen by the people that care about me". Ash said to Sad Ash. Sad Ash looks at Ash. "It will not be like this, Ash. Plus just because you think your friends has forgotten about you and your birthday, it doesn't mean that they have truly forgotten about it". Sad Ash said to Ash as he disappears. "Wait", Ash said to Sad Ash as he disappears from the dream

Dream End

Ash wakes up as he looks around in the area. 'I wonder what that Sad Ash said was true'. Ash thought to himself. He went into the house and notices pictures of him and all of his friends together including Pikachu. "I guess it was a bad dream". Ash said to himself. He notices a note on the kitchen table. "Ash come to Professor Oak's lab at 7:30 pm tonight, Love mom". Ash said to himself as he leaves the house.

At the lab, Delia, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, and Iris are preparing the surprise party for Ash. Professor Oak and Gary are also there as things are almost ready. "I can not wait to see the look on Ash's face when he sees this". Misty said to them. "I agreed plus I hope he didn't think that we would forget about his birthday". Brock said to them. "Plus he taught me to go for what you truly want to do in life". Tracey said to them. "Yeah, Ash is the best friend we all ever had". May said to them. "Agreed, plus you started like pokemon more and more when we were traveling with him". Max said to them. "Well, I am glad that Ash was accepting of my bubbly personality". Dawn said to them. "There were times that he scared me while in Unova, but I did surprise him with a few tricks of my own". Iris said to them. "The flavor of everyone getting together here is sweet and satasifying". Cilan said to them. Gary looks out from the window and notices Ash heading towards the lab. "Guys the Ashy-boy is about to arrive". Gary said to them. "Everyone hide". Professor Oak said to them as they hide. He turns off the lights in the lab.

Ash arrives at the lab. As Ash opens the door, he notices the lights are turned off. "Hello, is anyone here? I really wish I knew what's going on here". Ash said to himself as he walks in the living room. All the sudden the lights are turned on in the room. "Surprise, Happy Birthday, Ash". Everyone said to Ash. Ash has an utterly surprised look on his face as he sees everyone and Pikachu jumping into his arms. "Guys, I thought you had other things to do today". Ash said to them. "Did you honestly think we forgot about your birthday, Ash"? Iris asks Ash. "Yeah, I kind of had a weird day and with an even weirder dream than the time that Cilan crossed dressed in that competion". Ash said to Iris.

The older traveling companions look at each other. "I thought Ash has put away the crossed dressed memories". Misty asks Brock. "I suppose that some people picks up on it when the situation comes about". Brock said to Misty. May looks at Ash. "What kind of dream was it"? May asks Ash. Ash looks at May. "Well it showed me what life was like if I wasn't around and some of it got me really shocked. You guys don't want to know". Ash said to them. "I guess some things weren't meant to be said". Tracey said to Ash. "Yeah, today is your birthday, Ash. We want you and Pikachu around even in the most craziest situations". Dawn said to Ash. Ash grins at them as they had a great birthday at the lab.

End Story


End file.
